bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Momo Yaoyorozu
|romaji= Yaoyorozu Momo |alias= |birthday= September 23 |age= 15 (First Appearance) 16 (Currently) |gender= Female |height= 173 cm (5'8") |hair= Black |eye= Grey |bloodtype= A |quirk= Creation |status= Alive |birthplace= |family= Unnamed Mother Unnamed Father |occupation= Student |affiliation= U.A. High School |teams= Team Todoroki |fightingstyle= All Rounder |debut= Chapter 6 |debutanime= Episode 5 |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Yaoyorozu Momo}} is a student at U.A. High School, training to become a Pro Hero. She is the Vice President of Class 1-A and got into U.A. through official recommendations. Appearance Momo is an attractive teenage girl with a mature physique for her age. She has long black hair that is normally tied into a spiky ponytail with a single bang hanging on the right side of her face and onyx colored eyes that reminiscent of a cat's. Her hero costume consists of a red leotard-like vest with silver linings and edges and matching red boots. She sports a gold utility belt that matches a band that goes across her chest. Her vest leaves space open from the center of the collar to the waist above the belt. This leaves much of Momo's skin exposed, including the area from her stomach to her chest and her arms and legs as well. The design choice allows her to create items from as many points in her body as possible. Gallery Momo Yaoyorozu manga.png|Momo in the manga. Personality Momo is a very prudent, dedicated person who acts as a natural leader. She is generally level-headed and calm in dangerous situations, but she isn't above falling into a panic. Momo can be blunt with her comments about people's mistakes and miscalculations, tending to be very honest and wishing to help her peers improve enough to become great heroes, like tutoring them on her home. Momo shows further developement as a selfless hero who gets inspiration from others, realizing the important thing is to focus on saving her and help them out at that moment even if it means losing her provisional hero license. While originally confident in herself, Momo's pride was crushed after her rapid loss to Fumikage in the U.A. Sports Festival and the comparisons she made bewteen Shoto and herself, starting to lose confidence in her own ability to make quick choices on practical situations. It was further damaged during Uwabami's shallow internship, believing the heroine chose her despite being "an unworthy student" and tried to find deeper lessons to reassure herself. Thanks to Shoto's encouragement on their final exams, Momo regained confidence on her quick-thinking, learning people have different skills and sometimes can complement each other. Even when she was weakened and trapped by her opponents, she doesn't give up and shows the increase of her Quirk output, ultimately defeating her enemies. When she displays excitement whetever towards pass time with her friends or help them, Momo becomes upbeat and adorably "bouncy". She also tends to accidentally reveal how rich she is, yet most people understand she doesn't do it out of malice. Despite her dorky attitude, she can get roped into silly situations such as cheerleading, although she rarely expresses much enthusiasm in doing so. Momo typically takes adverse situations in stride, expressing little concern for losing most of her clothing in battle as knows how to simply make another set and would made her costume even more revealing were it not for restrictions on exposed skin in a costume. However, this often makes others think of her as an exhibitionist. Ironically, she is rather innocent and sensitive to vulgarity and rude mannerisms, constantly frustrated by sexual advancements from Minoru and Katsuki's crude attitude. Abilities Genius Intellect: Momo is ranked to have S-class intelligence, being a genious. Her analytical skills are strong, easily devicing strategies and plans in battle and urgent situations, which she has no trouble putting in motion due to her Quirk's versatility. Academically speaking, Momo is highly efficient, placing first in the mid-terms of her class and understanding the composition of anything she wishes to create using her Quirk. The latter is a complicated task for even the simplest materials. Teaching Ability: Momo is considered an extremely good tutor by her peers, holding several study classes for other members of Class 1-A. The results have been noticeable judging by the U.A.'s First Term Final Exam, where none of the low-grade students failed in the written exam. Bukijutsu: Momo skillfully wields several weapons to use against her opponent, for both offensive and defensive purposes. Her bojutsu is quite remarkable, which allows her to knock out a large group of villains, as shown during the assault on U.S.J. Conditioning: Momo placed 1st in Shouta Aizawa's fitness test, an impressive feat considering almost all her classmates had at least one superhuman result and the end result was cumulative of all ten tests. Musical Talent: Having gone through etiquette training during her childhood, Momo is capable of playing the piano and other key-based instruments. Quirk : Momo's Quirk gives her the ability to create any non-living material from her exposed skin through the molecular manipulation of her fat cells. As long as she has an understanding of how something is made, she can make it. The more she eats, the more material she has to work with, so she needs considerable food ingestion for her Quirk to be effective. However, it takes her a longer period of time and more skin exposed to create large objects. Super Moves * |Yaoyorozuzu Rakkī Baggu}}: Momo creates a large cannon, which can launch a bag full of items. These items can be anything that she can make with her quirk. Stats Equipment Hero Outfit: Momo's hero outfit allows her to expose as much of her skin as possible so that she can use her creation Quirk much more easily. * : This equipment makes it easier to pop out what Momo creates, though it leaves not much to the imagination. * : This equipment is a bit thick in order to prop up her "Yaoyorictionary". * : This equipment is made of lexicon compiling all the constructs and materials that comes to Momo's mind. It also has magnets attached to the cover and inside pages so that it doesn't open or fall. Battles & Events Trivia *Momo's design in the preliminary stages of the series was relatively similar to her current design. She already had her trademark ponytail, although it was less spiky, and her body overall was slightly slimmer. Her hero costume had a few differences though, such as the lack of a torso opening and a sort of partial mask worn around her nose area. *Momo was slightly censored during the Unforeseen Simulation Joint Arc, due to her tearing her clothes off to create the insulated sheet for her and Kyoka. *Momo's family name "Yaoyorozu", is an idiomatic expression which translates to "a great/uncountable number", referencing her Quirk. The kanji, 八百万, literally means "eight million". *Momo's kanji for her given name (百) is the same as the second one of her surname, but given a different reading. *Momo's rankings for the Popularity Polls are as following: **Ranked 11th in the 1st Popularity Poll. **Ranked 13th in the 2nd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 14th in the 3rd Popularity Poll. **Ranked 7th in the 4th Popularity Poll. *Momo's U.A data is as follows: **Momo is Class 1-A student No. 20. **1st during Shota Aizawa's Quirk Apprehension Test. **1st in Class 1-A's mid-term grades. **Ranked in the Top 16 of the U.A. Sports Festival First-Year Stage. *Momo has an interest in reading (especially illustrated encyclopedias). *In Chapter 124, Momo broke the fourth wall, when she pointed out that Mirio only needed 3 frames to explain the Hero Internship *Momo would have made her costume even more revealing were it not for restrictions on the amount of skin allowed to be shown in a costume. Quotes *(To her classmates) "We've got to start at the bottom and work up! And if we don't earnestly cheer each other on... We'll never be great heroes!" *(To Iida Tenya, Izuku Midoriya & Eijirou Kirishima) "I believe in Todoroki... but I came with the intention of accompanying you all... As a failsafe! Should the unthinkable happen, I will prevent combat!" *(To herself about her teammates) "That's right. I have to save them. Forget about the provisional exam. Just focus on saving them for now. Just that!"Episode 55 References Site Navigation fr:Momo Yaoyorozu it:Momo Yaoyorozu pl:Momo Yaoyorozu ru:Момо Яойорозу Category:Characters Category:Females Category:U.A. Students Category:Heroes Category:Class 1-A Category:Emitters Category:Characters from Aichi Category:Uwabami's Hero Office Category:Recommended Students